In modern digital X-ray systems, the size of the detector is selected with regard to the main examinations to be carried out. This is why different detectors are used for cardiological applications, fluoroscopy examinations or vascular applications, said detectors differing in terms of their size. One important criterion in selecting the detector size is the ease of access to the patient during the angulation of the C-arm carrier system on the X-ray device. It is not possible to perform certain examinations using a detector of a different size, since in this case is not possible for sufficiently close access to the patient to be achieved. Since each detector size is only suitable for certain procedures, a manufacturer must develop various sizes of detector and decide if he wants to cover all types of examinations occurring in practice. Although the provision of a wide diversity of products enables numerous requirements to be met by selecting the appropriate detector for the application concerned, it also results in considerable costs increases.